Bitter Chocolate
Bitter Chocolate is the 1st episode of the first season. Synopsis Oggy receives a box of chocolates from the mail but the Cockroaches decide to steal it for themselves. With the help of Jack , Oggy goes on an all-out war against the Cockroaches to get it back. Plot Oggy is sitting in his garden, resting peacefully, while the cockroaches are taking some lunch and drinks beside, on a stool. That's when a parcel came, Oggy goes to it and takes it out. Oh, it was the Chocolates, Oggy's favourite. Oggy goes in and opens the box, seeing lots of small chocolates inside. Oggy lets out a happy sigh and closes the box, only not noticing that the cockroaches have discovered the chocolates, who were laughing on the kitchen stove as if already won the battle of the sweets. Oggy was just going to start feasting the candies while the box starts "running away" but you see, the roaches were taking it from under the box and they bring it to the stairways where they slide down on the handrails. Oggy is able to reclaim the box with a fishing rod, joining them from behind. However, the cockroaches then return with a cup and take back the box when the railings they slide over cross paths. Now Oggy and the cockroaches are on opposite railings; both sides do a tug-of-war with the chocolate box. Unfortunately for Oggy, he just misses his rail and he falls to another railing. The cockroaches are happy to have the box in their hands, but Oggy returns and heroically snatches the box from them again when the handrails cross once more. The cockroaches then warn Oggy that the handrail he is sliding on is almost at the end and there's a round finial at the end of the balustrade. Trying to keep himself from hitting the finial, Oggy slows himself down with his own butt. He finally stops and holds the round finial with his foot. Just when he feels relieved, the finial detaches and he falls onto the floor. Oggy runs to the bathroom and locks the door. He sits on the toilet seat and happily gazes at the chocolate box in his hands. Too bad for him, the cockroaches are also in the bathroom, on the toilet tank above Oggy to be exact. As Joey watches Oggy, he signals Marky and Dee Dee (already equipped with diving gear) to dive inside the toilet tank. Both Marky and Dee Dee swim through the water pipes, until they come to a junction with three holes. Confused, Marky contacts Joey via his mobile phone and asks which path they should take. Joey checks his map and orders them to go through the top-left path. The path mentioned by Joey actually leads to the inside of the toilet bowl, directly under the place where Oggy sits. Oggy is just about to open the chocolate box while Dee Dee and Marky are chewing some bubble gum under him. They use the gum waste to stick a large time bomb (a triple dynamite type with digital timer) to the cover of the toilet. While Oggy picks one chocolate from the box, Dee Dee and Marky return to Joey to inform him they have done the job. Happy with that news, Joey takes out a remote control with a red button on it, and presses the button to detonate the bomb while Oggy is about to put the chocolate into his mouth. Because of the explosion, he is thrown upwards, and becomes squashed on the ceiling, before falling into the toilet bowl itself. Now the box is in the hands of the cockroaches again. Oggy later receives treatment from Jack while guzzling a soft drink. Jack states he can beat the cockroaches by himself before he bandages the last swelling wound on Oggy's head, making it look like some sort of protuding limp. Jack then sees Oggy's soda can being taken away by Dee Dee so he chases him with a wooden club. Unfortunately, he steps on the can which had been thrown by Dee Dee after drinking the leftovers, causing Jack to slide over the floor and end up stuck in the kitchen door. Dee Dee teases Jack first by putting his arm through his nostrils and tickling himself before calling Joey and Marky to bring a pepper grinder. After hitting Jack's head, the cockroaches laugh at him and Marky spins the pepper grinder, causing Jack's head to be squashed, although he is finally able to get unstuck from the kitchen door. Jack develops a military-style formula and teaches Oggy to eliminate the cockroaches by using a gigantic insecticide aerosol spray can. Oggy then carries the large spray on his back as Jack sits on it while searching for the cockroaches with a pair of binoculars. Upon being found by Jack, the cockroaches happily run to the top of stairways while being chased by Oggy and Jack. Dee Dee eats a banana and Joey throws the peel onto the stairways, causing Oggy to trip over the banana skin and fall back to the ground floor. To make matter worse, the spray lands on the floor upside down and is activated. Due to the pressure on the tip of the spray can, it begins to fly randomly around the house, with Jack and Oggy holding on for dear life. After multiple hits on the walls of Oggy's house, they are thrown outside and fall on the road. Both are too weak to move around so they are unable to keep themselves from getting hit by a garbage truck which suddenly appears and squashes them. Not willing to give up, Jack then takes out a sophisticated bazooka from his toolkit and goes into the kitchen to destroy the cockroaches. Oggy, fearing Jack will cause more destruction in his house, chases him. Just as he enters the kitchen, he steps on a skateboard which was suddenly put there on purpose by Dee Dee, causing Oggy to roll and and squish himself with Jack together to the kitchen's wall. Because of the hit, the bazooka activates on its own and launches the missile. But the missile has already struck the wall so the momentum of the launch causes Jack and Oggy to fly backwards at high speed with the bazooka. They fly through Oggy's house window and breaks through several of the neighbors' houses. The cockroaches have almost finished eating the chocolates under the refrigerator. While Jack is peeking at them, Dee Dee takes a chocolate and teases him by licking the chocolate before swallowing it. Being offended by Dee Dee's action and his own failures, Jack brings Oggy (who is about to take a nap) along to push a whole motherload of random explosives towards the fridge. Jack feels happy and thinks this newest plan will work. However, Oggy, who is tired after pushing the explosives, accidentally sits on the trigger behind him. Jack freaks out when he notices this but unfortunately, it is too late - Oggy's house gets blown up, leaving the fridge intact and Oggy and Jack covered in ash. Jack rubs the ash off of his face, salutes Oggy, then leaves, taking a bus ride and returning to his home. Oggy, on the other hand, goes to his fridge and opens the door, revealing the cockroaches and the almost empty chocolate box. Dee Dee sees Oggy and offers him the last chocolate, which Oggy happily accepts. After closing the fridge's door, he eats the last chocolate and tears of joy flow from his eyes because he finally got a taste of it... But this is not a good ending for Oggy - the chocolate contains a time bomb. Inside Oggy's mouth, the bomb starts ticking on its own and explodes. The cockroaches, still inside the fridge, laugh at their prank. Characters Starring *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Featuring *Jack (First Appearance) Trivia *With Starting Episode Joey's Head Is Miscolored *With Starting Episode Joey And Marky's Eyes Red. *This is the first episode to be written by Jim Gomez. *This is the first appearance of Jack. *The cockroaches' laughter in this episode is different. *Some scenes of this episode are referenced in the intro: **Oggy and the cockroaches (the latter in a cup) sliding on handrails,(Bowl),(Magic Hat) and (Mug) Season 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 7 **An aerosol spray flying randomly around with Oggy and Jack on it Scene Season 1,2,3,4 and 5. **An Limo randomly around With Oggy And Jack on it Scene Season 6. **An Case Randomly around with Oggy And Jack on it Scene Season 7. **Starting Intro Marky and Dee Dee diving through underwater pipes Scene Season 1,2,3 and 4. *When Jack walks into the kitchen with a bazooka, a picture of the main characters from season 1 of Space Goofs can be seen on the top-left. Goofs *Oggy's house had ridiculous shapes and forms of stairways, with hand rails crossing at certain points of the stairs. *How could the cockroaches return to the stairs (after Oggy retrieves the chocolates with a fishing rod) with a cup and on the opposite handrails? *Also, during the handrail/stairway slide scenes, they (Oggy and the cockroaches) sometimes shift places between them. *Since Dee Dee and Marky dived from the toilet's water tank, they should arrive at the toilet bowl through the flushing rim, but instead, they went through the sewer drain. *Interestingly, Dee Dee and Marky even reach a junction which has paths leading to the bathroom and kitchen from the toilet, before entering the toilet bowl. *Dee Dee and Marky are able to bring a time-bomb (which is larger than them both) into the toilet, although it was not seen when they are diving down. *Oggy somehow loses his interest in getting back his chocolate box after the toilet bomb incident, yet, Jack does most of the hard job for Oggy after that incident. *In his first attempt to eliminate the cockroaches, Jack wears a military hat. But in his other attempts, he does not wear it anymore. It may had been lost during the time the spray can flew randomly. *The trigger of the explosives (and its wiring) is not seen when Oggy and Jack push the explosives, only visible during the scene after that (in which Oggy accidentally sits on the trigger). *In the opening of the episode Dee Dee's head was big. *Marky's phone doesn't break even in the water. *How can Oggy have a long enough leg to reach for the bin, that was in the kitchen? *Joey's head is miscolored, being the same colour as his face/mouth sometimes. Errors *Oggy's Mailbox Is Not Green It's Light Yellow. *Dee Dee's Head Is Miscolored. *Joey's Head Is Miscolored. Gallery The chocolates are here.png|What's inside? ChocolateBox.png Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040293-635-480.jpg|Hey! Give back my box of chocolates! images (3).jpg|Which way to go? Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040308-635-480.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040311-635-480-1-.jpg images (2)c.jpg imagesm.jpg Safe image.jpg download (1)jg.jpg images (6).jpg images (4).jpg Large.jpg images (5).jpg download (2)gf.jpg|Tired Oggy. Video External Links *Bitter Chocolate on Xilam Wiki pl:Gorzka Czekolada Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Dee Dee's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:1998 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Cockroaches